The present invention relates to an aerosol dispenser which uses compressed air as the propellant. The adoption of this dispenser as a substitute for ordinary household aerosols eliminates the use of chemical propellants such as chlorofluorocarbons or hydrocarbons. The non-disposable refillable dispenser uses air as the propellant. This is generated by the natural act of shaking the dispenser a few times before using which compresses air via a small Dump located inside the unit.